DragonBall the Stat Sheets
by Bleach Soul Reaper
Summary: An unbiased look and comparison of Dragonball feats with other series. This is my answer to FTDS 'Naruto the Stat Sheets'. I am fully aware that this is only fueling the fire, but since the administrators refuse to remove Stat Sheet fics, why not post another one.


**I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of all of the wanking, flaming, and biased stat sheets floating around on** **Fanfiction**. **It seems like the main instigators of this war is Mr FTDS, and wizardkoli. Now, being someone who is a fan of wizardkoli's sheets, I cannot deny how biased he is towards DBZ, and how he shits on Naruto every first chance he gets. And Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, I have nothing to say about you other than you** **disgust** **me. Since FTDS stat sheet is mostly about giving Naruto stats while downplaying DBZ feats, Im going to do the opposite, without downplaying Naruto. And unlike the other two writers I'm a fan of both series, so I know exactly what both are capable of. I even have a crossover in this category that's garnered quite a bit of popularity.**

 **Anyways, since FTDS sheets started off with strength, I'm gonna do the same.**

A lot of people who like to debate against Goku, or downplay his strength like to bring up the infamous 40 Ton scene. Now, whenever a DBZ fan argues back and claims it to be a gag scene, the opposer claims "It's in the manga and the anime so it's **canon!** " Okay, if that's the case, by that logic we should be allowed to say that Goku can breath in space. In case the haters didn't know, Goku as a child went to the moon on his power pole and this was in the anime and the manga, so what's your excuse?

DBZ, for all its epicness, is known for inconsistencies in power. That's just how it is. Even Akira Toriyama said that the 40-Ton scene was a special case in the S.E.G. He just wanted to distinguish the difference in strength between base form and super saiyan. He also said that it was much much harder to lift weights while flying, which makes that feat even less plausible. And if that feat still wasn't BS enough, Goku wasn't even using Ki when he lifted.

So, let's take Dragonball Super, the **canon** anime supervised by Akira Toriyama, and apply one of Goku's most impressive strength feats BEFORE he becomes a SSG. In episode 2 he lifts giant slabs of red metal (most likely the same metal from the 40 tons scene) over his head while under 10x gravity on king Kai's planet.

If you look at 'darkvslight346' calculations on Deviantart (I know damn well fan calcs are non-canon but since it's okay for FTDS to do it, why not.) you will see that if that metal was made of iron like normal barbels, it would weigh 55,000 tons, and if it was the same metal as during the 40 tons scene, then Goku could lift over 44 MILLION Tons in BASE! Without ki!

So, let's look at FTDS calculations in terms of Naruto in sage mode. Fairy Tale referenced the fear of Pa throwing Gamabunta, and claim that Naruto could do the same thing. This simply can't work because their different species, but wizardkoli already pointed that out. Ants can lift over 5000x their body weight, but a human can't do that, so no comparison.

One of Naruto's most impressive strength feats was when he threw the giant rhino summoned by Pain. The average weight of a normal rhino is about 2.5 tons, but let's jump it to 4 tons. Let's say the rhino Naruto threw was 200, no, **400x** the size of an average rhino.

400 x 4: 1600 Tons for Naruto in sage mode. But we also need to calculate the strength behind the throw itself, so let's triple that and say his lifting strength is 4800 Tons. Not bad at all.

So, lifting comparisons,

Goku(Base): 55,000 Tons (Low end) or 44 million Tons (Higher end)

Naruto(Sage Mode): 4800 Tons

 **BUT** Let's factor in Naruto's tailed forms. They say each tail multiplies ones stats by 2x. So let's see what that gives us.

Naruto (1 tail): 9600 Tons

Narito (2 tails): 19,200 Tons

Naruto (3 tails): 38,400 Tons

Naruto (4 tails): 76,800 Tons

Naruto (5 tails): 153,600 Tons

Naruto (6 tails): 307,200 Tons

Naruto (7 tails): 614,400 Tons

Naruto (8 tails): 1,228,800 Tons

Naruto (9 tails): 2,457,600 Tons

So Naruto at his absolute strongest form can lift almost 2.5 million tons. Goku at his weakest, can lift at the **absolute** least, 55,000 Tons. Don't forget you need to factor in his Ki augmented muscles, but that leads to waaaaaayyy too much speculation on my part.

So, let's break this down.

Goku (Pre-BoG)

Base- 55,000 Tons (minimum) or, Higher end, 44 million Tons

Super saiyan 3- Over 22 million Tons or, higher end, 17.7 billion Tons

Naruto (Prime)

Sage Mode- 4800 Tons

9 Tails Sage Mode- 2.5 Million Tons

 **So that's a pretty big difference in strength you guys. And this chapter was made to focus simply on that. I'll be going over speed, endurance, destructive power, striking power, and debunking myths from both series, so look forward to that. Here's a little one shot.**

 **ONE-SHOT**

"Hey Goku, you ready?" A determined Naruto said as he gripped his friends hand. The two were sitting at a table getting ready for an arm-wrestling match.

"Ready." Goku nodded with a grin.

The two began straining against the force of each other's hand, obviously trying their darnedest to pin the others to the table. A sheen of sweat began to build up on Naruto's face, showing that he was putting the most effort behind their match. Goku on the other hand, was relatively calm. He expected Naruto to be a bit more stronger than this, but how could he complain? The kid was less than half his age and he was one of the most relatable people the saiyan knew, almost as if whatever God created Naruto based the blonde on Goku himself.

It was actually this arm wrestling match that would determine if Goku would train Naruto or not.

Naruto's face turned red as he put more force behind his arm, but to no avail. What was Goku made of steel or something?

Goku mentally sighed, deciding his match was going on long enough, forced Naruto's hand to the opposite edge of the table.

Or so that was his intention.

The force behind Goku's arm movement smashed Naruto's arm through the table, shattering the wood, and threw the blonde out of his chair and into the floor.

Goku and the onlookers in the restaurant cringed at the sight of the near unconscious blonde lying in a heap on the wood floor, swirls in his eyes at his dizziness.

The saiyan nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Heheh, sorry about that Naruto, I guess I still don't know my own strength."

The hyperactive knucklehead sat up and shook the lightness from his head, "It's cool Goku." He said dissapointedly. He was really wanting the older man to take him under his wing and teach him some ki moves, but since Naruto lost, it looks like that wasn't gonna happen.

Goku crossed his arms and gave the blonde a warm smile, "How about we go out and get some ramen, my treat!"

That boosted the blondes mood, "Free ramen? Sure let's go!" The blonde said as he got to his feet, Goku lending him a hand to do so.

The saiyan really felt a kindred spirit within Naruto, and that's why he was going to train him anyways, regardless of his loss at a simple arm wrestling match.

 **Next chapter will be speed. See you guys next time!**


End file.
